


Scrub Brush

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lady Tremaine falls horny at the sight of Cinderella on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor.





	Scrub Brush

Ella carries a scrub brush and wooden bucket filled with soapy water. She gets down to her knees on the dirty kitchen floor to begin her scrubbing. She sings quietly to herself and stops when she hears voices coming from the foyer. It’s her stepmother and a male friend she’s met a pub in the village she’s been seeing for quite some time. They laugh in the hallway before Lady Tremaine kisses him goodnight and shuts the door on him. She moves along, sighing dreamily, but stops to look at her stepdaughter on her hands and knees in a light blue housedress and white bandanna. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” the stepmother says with full distaste. She pulls off her purple gloves and eyes the girl, carefully. She has a nice view of Ella’s cleavage. The girl’s breasts look soft and plump. With the cotton dress being so tight on her, they seem to be spilling out of the bodice.

“How was your evening?” Ella stops scrubbing and sits up with the brush on her lap.

Lady Tremaine blinks away and pats her bronze hair. “I had a very, uh, lovely time,” she says faintly. She clears up her throat and finds her face grow hot. Ella’s smooth, round breasts are burning the back of her mind.

“Are Anastasia and Drizella still out with their beaus?” Ella keeps chatting away, avoiding her duties on the floor.

“Yes,” Lady Tremaine responds sternly. “Well carry on then,” she waves for Ella to continue scrubbing. Her stepdaughter bows her head before dipping the brush back into the bucket. She bends over again to scrub the floor.

The stepmother silently watches Cinderella scrubbing the brush back and forth, causing tiny bubbles forming. Those breasts wiggle with movement. Lady Tremaine stares at them, feeling arousal growing deep inside her. She can’t help but gasp the second she realizes that she’s fondling the front part of her skirts.

“Madam...?” Ella began softly. She witnessed her stepmother touching herself and doesn’t know what to say next. The rest becomes a blur after that. 

She remembers her stepmother kneeling down beside her, cupping her face with both hands, and pressing their mouths together in a powerful, long hungry kiss. And then she remembers pulling their lips apart, face flushed up and out of breath.

“W-what was that for, Madam?” she hears herself whisper, confused and breathless. 

“Stop questioning me, young lady, and just go with it,” Lady Tremaine spoke harshly. She was now rubbing Ella’s lips with the pads of her polished thumbs and swallowed hard. 

Ella blinked and watched her stepmother intently. She could feel her heart racing. She actually liked the kiss and wanted another one...

“You are such a sweet, innocent thing. I despise your kindness and wishful thinking.” Lady Tremaine kisses Ella once more, hearing the girl whimper in between. She feels her stepdaughter pull away with tears in her eyes. Her soft crying makes her stepmother shush her for silence and pulls the half-shaken girl into a hug.


End file.
